Spring flexure parts such as converter flexures and displacer flexures are components that are commonly used in compressors, Stirling cycle engines, heat pumps and the like. In particular, converter flexures and displacer flexures are commonly used as internally mounted flexure bearing assemblies for coaxial non-rotating linear reciprocation, and are typically used in power conversion machinery; however, converter flexures and displacer flexures can have other or alternative uses and/or be used in other or alternative industries. Non-limiting examples of the use of converter flexures and displacer flexures are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,522,214; 5,906,218 and 5,920,133, which are incorporated herein by reference. Converter flexures and displacer flexures are commonly subjected in use to extended periods of cyclical operation. As such, the continuous reciprocation of the converter flexures and displacer flexures ultimately results in damage and breakage of the converter flexure and displacer flexure, thus requiring periodic maintenance, replacement and repair of the converter flexure and/or displacer flexure and the machine that includes the converter flexure and/or displacer flexure. Consequently there is a continuous need to improve the life of the converter flexure and displacer flexure so as to reduce downtime and maintenance costs associated with machines that include converter flexures and/or displacer flexures.